


A Certain Cruel Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled as he sat by the fire.





	A Certain Cruel Spirit

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled as he sat by the fire. He was safe from fire. His wife wasn't so lucky. Charles remembered abandoning Sarah as the Salem townspeople managed to burn her at the stake. He heard footsteps. His eyes widened. Sarah's scowling spirit materialized. Revenge. She viewed fire and vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
